Fire in the moonlight
by zatara301
Summary: Zuko finds katara will he find aang
1. Asleep

**Fire in the Moonlight**

_She should have been kept a secret._

Katara sat behind a bush with Aang asleep.

"_C'mon Aang wake up, wake up."_

Just then she heard footsteps.

"_Sokka!"_

She looked slightly over the bush which she and Aang were hiding behind.

"Not Sokka_, Not_ Sokka. Zuko."

The Fire Bender snapped his fingers together to make a small flame.

He snapped his fingers together to make a bigger flame.

He kept doing that in tell it got to look like a torch to light his way.

She knew she couldn't go out of her hiding place and fight because she knew she would lose.

But right by Zuko there was a small puddle.

She water bended it to make him slip.

Meanwhile, Zuko was trying to keep his balance.

But he slipped.

"_The Water Bender!" He thought._

He walked further.

Just then Aang woke up.

"What's-"

"Shhhhhh." Katara whispered between her finger and lips.

"Zuko's out there. So keep quite."

"Got it."

Aang sat up.

"How long has Sokka been gone?" asked Aang?

"A little while. Now, be quite." She talked while she looked over the bush.

Aang looked over the bush.

Katara looked at him with a smile and then shocked_._

"_Why does he have to wear yellow and orange?"_

"Aang get down and get in your sleeping bag and be totally still."

"Why Katara?"

"Because Zuko is coming closer and your clothes are yellow and orange so he may see them in the firelight."

"Ok."

So Aang did what he was supposed to do.

Katara looked back over the bush, but something shocked her.

Zuko looked right in her direction.

"Hey I have seen you before, aren't you the avatar's friend?"

"I might, why should I tell you?"

"Because I told you."

He grabbed Katara by the collar of her dress and picked her up to a standing position.

"Please stop. I'll tell you if you let me go."

"Ok."

He let her go.

"Why are you trying so hard to find him? He is only a child."

"Because of my honor."

"Still he's only a little kid."

She looked in the handsome face of the banished son of the Fire lord.

He seemed so, so nice inside.

"Listen I will tell you were he is if you and me go and stand over there." She gestured towards the entrance of the cave.

"Ok."

As they walked over Katara whistled as a signal for Aang to come out and hide in another place.

Aang did as he was told and hid in another place.

Katara stared at the restless eyes of Zuko.

Zuko's hair was fluttering in the wind.

"Where is he?"

"Did you go out your hair the time I saw you, you had a ponytail."

"Yes. Now were is he?"

"Come here."

"Yes."

"Please don't take him. Do you want me to die?"

"No."

"If you take him away I will die. And anyways if you kill him he will just be reborn and you have to hunt him again."

"Ok I guess. Just take me to him."

Katara did as she was told.

She whistled and Aang came out.

"Katara what are you doing?" He asked in a sad voice.

"Listen Aang he's not going to hurt you."

"Well, that's you say."


	2. Kiss

**Fire in the Moonlight**

_She should have been kept a secret._

Katara sat behind a bush with Aang asleep.

"_C'mon Aang wake up, wake up."_

Just then she heard footsteps.

"_Sokka!"_

She looked slightly over the bush which she and Aang were hiding behind.

"Not Sokka_, Not_ Sokka. Zuko."

The Fire Bender snapped his fingers together to make a small flame.

He snapped his fingers together to make a bigger flame.

He kept doing that in tell it got to look like a torch to light his way.

She knew she couldn't go out of her hiding place and fight because she knew she would lose.

But right by Zuko there was a small puddle.

She water bended it to make him slip.

Meanwhile, Zuko was trying to keep his balance.

But he slipped.

"_The Water Bender!" He thought._

He walked further.

Just then Aang woke up.

"What's-"

"Shhhhhh." Katara whispered between her finger and lips.

"Zuko's out there. So keep quite."

"Got it."

Aang sat up.

"How long has Sokka been gone?" asked Aang?

"A little while. Now, be quite." She talked while she looked over the bush.

Aang looked over the bush.

Katara looked at him with a smile and then shocked_._

"_Why does he have to wear yellow and orange?"_

"Aang get down and get in your sleeping bag and be totally still."

"Why Katara?"

"Because Zuko is coming closer and your clothes are yellow and orange so he may see them in the firelight."

"Ok."

So Aang did what he was supposed to do.

Katara looked back over the bush, but something shocked her.

Zuko looked right in her direction.

"Hey I have seen you before, aren't you the avatar's friend?"

"I might, why should I tell you?"

"Because I told you."

He grabbed Katara by the collar of her dress and picked her up to a standing position.

"Please stop. I'll tell you if you let me go."

"Ok."

He let her go.

"Why are you trying so hard to find him? He is only a child."

"Because of my honor."

"Still he's only a little kid."

She looked in the handsome face of the banished son of the Fire lord.

He seemed so, so nice inside.

"Listen I will tell you were he is if you and me go and stand over there." She gestured towards the entrance of the cave.

"Ok."

As they walked over Katara whistled as a signal for Aang to come out and hide in another place.

Aang did as he was told and hid in another place.

Katara stared at the restless eyes of Zuko.

Zuko's hair was fluttering in the wind.

"Where is he?"

"Did you go out your hair the time I saw you, you had a ponytail."

"Yes. Now were is he?"

"Come here."

"Yes."

"Please don't take him. Do you want me to die?"

"No."

"If you take him away I will die. And anyways if you kill him he will just be reborn and you have to hunt him again."

"Ok I guess. Just take me to him."

Katara did as she was told.

She whistled and Aang came out.

"Katara what are you doing?" He asked in a sad voice.

"Listen Aang he's not going to hurt you."

"Well, that's you say."


End file.
